Límites
by Lihue
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo los titanes casi exterminaron a la humanidad y sobrevivieron gracias a la ayuda de mestizos "mitad humano-titan". Ahora los humanos y los mestizos conviven bajo una regla de limites inquebrantable pero el día en que Ymir es trasladada junto con otros mestizos a un colegio de humanos, esa regla esta a punto de romperse. Fanfic YmirxChrista y otras parejas menores.
1. Capítulo I: Hermanas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK pertenecen al maestro de titanes, Hajime Isiyama.

Fanfic ambientado en una sociedad mas moderna que la de SnK, algo AU supongo...

Atención: ¡Este es el capítulo piloto! el fanfic esta en prueba dependiendo del publico que alcance. 

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_«Hermanas»_

_Hace mucho tiempo hubo una cruel guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad contra unos seres llamados titanes, monstruos enormes que devoraban carne humana. Según los libros de historia la humanidad casi desaparece por completo de la faz de la tierra, no importa cuanto lucharan eran muy pocos para poder ganar, entonces… un milagro sucedió._

_Un guerrero mitad humano, mitad titán apareció como un aliado de la humanidad, la esperanza perdida renació en los corazones de la humanidad y junto con ese guerrero se levantaron otros mas igual a él. _

_La humanidad ya no estaba perdida. _

_La guerra se extendió por mucho tiempo pero estos guerreros ahora llamados salvadores lograron protegernos y gracias a ellos estamos aquí ahora, luego de tantos años. _

_Actualmente los mestizos como se les llama a los humanos mitad titanes sigues existiendo, coexistimos bajo la máxima regla de no entrometerse en el mundo del otro, vivimos juntos en este enorme planeta pero jamás nos mesclamos. Creo que es por el miedo en nuestros corazones que se niega a desaparecer, ante nosotros, por más que fuimos salvados por los salvadores, su raza sigue significando un peligro. _

_Los titanes no desaparecieron y a veces dudo de que alguna vez lo hagan, las paredes que encerraban a la humanidad aun existen y aun vivimos entre ellas, solo que ahora se multiplicaron y poblaron la tierra, las ciudades acorazadas están por todas partes, menos altas, menos gruesas, con más accesos._

_Los mestizos viven en pueblos, sin murallas, alrededor de nuestras ciudades, son nuestros protectores. Ellos se encargan de que los titanes se alejen y a cambio nosotros les ofrecemos alimentos, vestimentas y dinero. _

_Hasta ahora a funcionado, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que nuestros mundos un día van a chocar con tanta fuerza que una gran explosión aniquilará todo lo que logramos hasta ahora. _

_Cuando leo los libros de historia, esta tan claro quienes eran los buenos y los malos, en cambio ahora me da miedo pensar que nosotros estemos del lado equivocado. _

―Historia ¡Historia, se te va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio!.

Las cálidas matas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pequeña fueron rápidamente removidas, el frió azotó contra su piel y ella gritó, temblando.

―¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡¿Por qué?!.

―¿Qué? ¡El colegio!.

A veces Historia piensa que su hermana gemela en realidad no lo es, sino que son dos personas con el rostro demasiado similar pero que no tienen nada que ver con la otra. Son demasiado diferentes.

Christa es demasiado estricta, mas bien, perfeccionista, tratando de quedar bien con todo el mundo, la imagen que ella proyecta a los demás debe ser si o si lo mas radiante y luminosa posible, no es que le importe mucho eso, cada una tiene el derecho de ser como mas le plazca pero por lo menos ¡¿no podría quitarse su maldita mascara en frente de su propia hermana?!.

―¡Es un día importante! ¡Tenemos que estar ahí temprano!. ―Grita Christa desde la cocina, terminando de preparar los almuerzos para ambas antes de ir al colegio.

―Dirás, que tu tienes que estar ahí temprano, Christa. ―Contesta desde la mesa del comedor, terminando de desayunar.

Historia no sabe cocinar y no intenta aprender y por el bien de los otros residentes de la casa, es mejor que se quedé así. Nadie quiere un incendio como la primera vez que intentó cocinar y el microondas explotó.

Gracias al cielo que la dueña y cacera de la casa no se enteró jamás que fue culpa de una de las hermanas Reiss, incluso los vecinos ayudaron a encubrirlas echándole la culpa a un mal cableado de la casa, un corto circuito.

―¿Ya terminaste? ¡Vámonos, vámonos!.

―Como repito, ¡Yo no soy la que tiene que ir temprano!.

No importa los reclamos por ser levantada media hora mas temprano, Christa igual la arrastra fuera de la casa.

―Eres tan molesta, eres muy joven para comportarte como una vieja ¿sabes?.

―Pero si no lo hago ¿Quién se encargaría de ti?.

―¿Me estas llamando mocosa?

La razón de tanta emoción en Christa es por la repentina noticia que el profesor encargado de su clase le dio. Al parecer un grupo de niños del pueblo de mestizos guardián de la ciudad "Krieg" serán trasladados a su colegio, es la primera vez que mestizos estudiarán en un colegio de humanos puros ¡Es la primera vez que mestizos convivirán con humanos!.

Al parecer parte de su colegio se destruyó por culpa de una pelea entre estudiantes transformados en titanes.

―Así que los envían con nosotros ¿uh?.

―El espacio es muy reducido, así que no tienen alternativa, estarán en nuestra clase y yo soy responsable de mostrarles el colegio y las normas y…

―Y no es mi asunto.

―¡Necesito que me ayudes!.

―¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Eren? ¡El también es parte del consejo estudiantil!.

―Eren está enfermo, incluso Mikasa no va a ir por cuidarlo.

Historia no se negaría tan enérgicamente a una petición de su hermana si no fuera porque en ese grupo están los dos revoltosos que destruyeron el colegio de mestizos, si fueron capaces de destruir su propio colegio ¿Quién le asegura de que pasará lo mismo?.

―No quiero que tengan problemas, tenemos que hacerlos sentir como en casa.

―Con miles de ojos sobre ellos dudo mucho que logres tu meta.

―¿Miles de ojos?.

―Serán la nueva atracción del colegio, como ver… nuevas especies de animales.

―No hables así de ellos, ¡son como nosotros!.

«No somos iguales, jamás lo seremos ¿Cómo podríamos?»

No existe un trauma, tampoco un rencor profundo, simplemente para ella las diferencias están muy bien marcadas. Humanos y mestizos son como el agua y aceite.

En el colegió, el ambiente esta agitado, la noticia de los recién llegados se filtró esparciéndose como la pólvora, muchos estudiantes se levantaron temprano para ver a los mestizos.

Llegaron más temprano que ninguno, cuando el sol apenas y se levantaba en el cielo

Fueron escoltados por un automóvil blindado militar, y los policías no los abandonaron hasta llegar a la oficina de la dirección.

Son todos feos y gruesos como un titán común.

Tienen ojos de asesinos y colmillos afilados.

Apestan y están sucios.

Esos eran los rumores que iban y venían.

―¿En que estaban pensando cuando los trajeron aquí?.

―Apuesto que ninguno de ellos los vio de verdad y ya los están juzgando. Por dios, ellos son los que protegen nuestras ciudades.

―Siguen siendo diferentes.

―¡Historia!.

―Como sea, tu plan de crear un ambiente "hogareño" se fue por el drenaje ¿verdad? Entonces me voy.

―¡Espera, Historia! ¡Oye!

Esta es su oportunidad de escapar y no la desperdicia. Corre con todo lo que puede perdiendo a su hermana en el camino.

Si le pidiera otra cosa, cualquier cosa, lo aria, son hermanas y están para apoyarse una a otra, no tienen a nadie más. No quiere ver a los mestizos, no quiere mezclarse con ellos, eso ocasionaría una distorsión en su vida porque es raro.

«Los humanos y los mestizos no deben mezclarse, viven juntos pero no deben mezclarse. Nuestros mundos están al lado del otro pero nada mas, es la regla de oro que jamás debe romperse».

―¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes indicarme el camino a la dirección? me perdí.

―¿El camino a la dirección?

La persona que pregunta es una chica alta, de piel trigueña y ojos color almendra, pequeñas pecas salpican sus mejillas. Es una persona normal como cualquier otra aunque existe algo más, algo que la distingue de los demás. Historia no sabe que es, pero es algo que la dejó impactada.

―¿Si? ¿En donde está?.

No responde, sus ojos la ven de pies a cabeza. Lleva un uniforme marrón ajeno a su colegio y en el pecho una pequeña identificación con el nombre de "Ymir".

«¿Identificación? Solo los de primer año de preparatoria y los nuevos estudiantes tienen una identificación»

Sus ojos se ensanchan y cae en cuenta de la verdad.

Esta persona, tan común como cualquier otra, es uno de los nuevos estudiantes. Un mestizo.

―¡¿Hey, me dirás o no?!.

―¡C-claro!.

Es un mestizo. Su corazón no deja de latir rápido, golpeando su pecho. La compaña hasta la dirección y aun su corazón esta desbocado. Lleva las manos a la cara, esta caliente, nunca antes le pasó algo así.

«¿Por qué?»


	2. Capítulo II: Mestizos

_**Mensaje: **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y la aceptación de este fanfic. Este es el segundo capítulo, podría contarse como el primero en realidad porque el anterior fue un piloto(llamemoslo prólogo). Espero que les guste :D por ultimo espero que tuvieran una genial FIESTA de despedida del 2013 y bienvenida del 2014 xD_

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_«Mestizos»_

_Había una vez, un cachorro de lobo que se separó de su manada por su propia voluntad. Solo y arrepentido el pequeño cachorro vagó por mucho tiempo sin un rumbo fijo en tierras salvajes, hasta que un día fue encontrado por un lobo viejo que lo acogió y cuidó. El pequeño cachorro siguió al lobo hasta su manada, y ahí se quedó junto a él hasta sus últimos días haciéndole compañía. _

―¡Hey, viejo! ¡Ya me voy!.

―¡Es "papá"! ¡Es "papá"! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¡Ya no eres una niña, Ymir!.

Grita en anciano desde la entrada de la casa, sentado en su antigua mecedora. Golpea la punta de su bastón de madera contra el suelo una y otra vez, renegando.

―No te enojes o acortaras los pocos años de vida que te quedan.

―No te preocupes por eso, mocosa. Voy a enterrar a medio pueblo antes de morir. ―Dice desafiante.

Sonríe. Es una mentira tan obvia pero le da esperanza, una esperanza falsa, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo. ¿No dicen que es lo último que uno puede perder en la vida?

La salud de su padre esta empeorando cada día que pasa y ella sabe que morirá pronto. No existe cura para el mal que tiene y por más avanzada que sea la medicina de los humanos actualmente aun no es suficiente. Ellos se ofrecieron a llevarse al anciano a las instalaciones dentro de la ciudad para estudiar su enfermedad y tratar de encontrar la cura, no para él obviamente, sino para futuras generaciones.

Como si los mestizos dejaran a uno de los suyos partir fuera del límite que separa a la ciudad humana del pueblo mestizo y mas aún para que un grupo de humanos lo tratara como a una rata de laboratorio. Es tabú absoluto que ambas razas se mesclen, incluso los humanos que traen suministros al pueblo no pueden pasar mas allá del límite de la ciudad, las grandes puertas que son entradas al pueblo solo se abren para que los suministros entren.

―Regresaré apenas las clases terminen.

―No te quedes jugando con los demás.

No es que tenga muchos amigos. Los únicos chicos de su edad que conoce son tres, Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, de los cuales Annie no es precisamente su amiga, tiene una rivalidad con Reiner y Berthold es su sobrino.

Con la familia que tiene el viejo, no le sorprende que decidiera adoptar a una niña salvaje que encontró en uno de sus viajes sin más. No tiene descendencia propia y la descendencia de su hermano termina en un niño larguirucho, extrañamente miedoso.

Camina por el pavimento de las calles casi desoladas, ve a niños corriendo para ir al colegio y adultos de camino al mercado o el trabajo, no son muchos en el pueblo.

Es cierto que "Krieg" rodea toda la ciudad que es la más enorme y antigua de todas, pero eso no significa que el territorio mestizo sea tan sobrepoblado como el territorio humano.

―Tenemos reglas y tradiciones que cumplir al pie de la letra. No somos como ellos. ―Dijo el director del colegio a los alumnos en la formación antes de entrar a clases, tiempo atrás―. El colegio los instruye para su destino futuro y les enseña a respetar y sentirse orgullosos del pasado.

«Por que somos fuertes»

Ella no entendía en su niñez las palabras del director, ahora entiende.

Llega hasta el cruce de calles central del pueblo, si va recto por el camino norte llegará a la entrada interna del pueblo, si va por el lado contrario llegará a la entrada externa del pueblo, tierra de titanes.

Ella tiene que tomar el camino este para llegar al colegio.

―¡Ymir!.

Una grande y gruesa mano golpea su hombro con tosquedad y escucha la risa profunda muy cerca de su oído.

Ese es el característico saludo del corpulento chico rubio de ojos achinados y cejas delgadas, Reiner Braun el hijo primogénito del jefe del pueblo y su futuro sucesor. Él tiene un gran carisma con la gente del pueblo y gracias a eso nadie duda que será un gran líder en el futuro, lo respetan y pasan por alto cualquier problema que ocasione.

Ymir quita la mano tan rápido como es puesta, mostrando un gesto de desagrado en su rostro. Los dos no se llevan bien y tienen una gran necesidad de demostrar ser superior al otro pero aun así se siguen considerando amigos aunque no lo digan en voz alta.

Al lado derecho de Reiner esta su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Bertholdt Fubar. Berthold es mucho más alto que los otros tres mestizos y mucho más "sensible", un mestizo que prefiere leer en vez de las actividades físicas, que prefiere aguantar a las personas que lo molestan en vez de enfrentarse a ellos. Reiner siempre tiene que ponerse de pie por él.

Él y su tía adoptiva no tienen una relación muy estrecha. El distanciamiento de ambos es por culpa de los problemas sobre el liderazgo familiar. El abuelo, patriarca de la familia y padre adoptivo de Ymir quiere que su hija obtenga el liderazgo, su sobrino, padre de Berthold, insiste que el derecho es de su hijo por la línea de sangre así que Ymir y Berthold no tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir.

Al lado izquierdo esta Annie Leonhart, una chica con los rasgos de hermosura "helada", siempre esta seria y sus ojos son fríos e intimidantes, es mas pequeña que los demás, de echo, es la mas pequeña de su generación. Su apariencia no debe ser subestimada o quien lo hiso terminará con varios huesos rotos, es sorprendente como una mujer de metro y cincuenta y tres centímetros puede hacer llorar a hombres del doble de su tamaño, todo gracias al entrenamiento de su padre, uno de los mejores guerreros del pueblo.

Ymir prefiere no meterse con ella, es consiente de su propia fuerza y sabe que no puede ganarle a Annie en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez lo intentó cuando eran niñas y salió muy lastimada.

―¡Ymir, vamos a saltarnos las clases hasta la salida!

―¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

―Yo nunca dije que irías con nosotros. ―Sonrió altanero.

―Entonces me voy.

―¡No, espera! ¿Podrías cubrirnos en clases?.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tus problemas no son mis problemas ¡gorila apestoso!.

―¡Vamos! ¡Hoy solo tenemos clases teóricas! Apuesto que tú planeabas saltártelas igual.

Si fuera en otro tipo de circunstancias ella se saltaría las clases sin remordimiento hasta la hora de salida sin importar que al regresar a casa su padre ya estuviera informado de sus faltas y reciba un castigo disciplinario. Saltarse las clases ahora es imposible, no con su padre enfermo, producirle disgustos podría empeorar su estado de salud.

―Yo voy a clases.

―¿En serio? ¡Vamos! ¿Es por el abuelo Fubar? ¿Le tienes miedo? Apuesto que enfermo aun tiene fuerzas para golpearte ¿verdad?

Empuja a Reiner con ambas manos con toda la fuerza que posee, es una provocación directa y es consiente que el hijo del jefe solo quiere una excusa para iniciar la pelea. El chico rubio se levanta del suelo apenas cae y se pone en posición de pelea, aun sonríe sin miedo, demostrando la costumbre de este tipo de riñas con Ymir.

Bertholdt chilla nervioso, su tía suele guardar sus emociones dolorosas en el interior para finalmente llegar a un punto en el que descarga todo violentamente contra la primera persona que se meta con ella.

En su infancia recuerda verla llorar escondida en un rincón apartado luego de ser castigada por el abuelo por no hacer sus tareas, no podía acercarse por prohibición de sus padres y se sentía frustrado se verla de lejos sin poder hacer nada por miedo.

―Creo que es mejor irnos. ―Aconseja a Reiner.

―¡No! ¡Ella quiere pelea! ¡Yo le daré pelea! ¡No soy un cobarde!.

―No eres cobarde, eres imbécil. ―Dice Annie.

Ymir presiona con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila. De verdad, ¡de verdad! quiere golpear a Reiner hasta hacerlo sangrar, nadie la culpará si ella lo acusa de molestar a su familia aunque él no dijo nada malo de su padre.

Escucha la gran campana del pueblo sonar con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el eco débil de la campana de la ciudad en sincronía, indican las ocho de la mañana en punto. En pocos minutos cerrarán las puertas del colegio.

Con fuerza de voluntad se obliga a contener la ira y corre al colegio.

―Se fue

―¡Ella me ignoró!.

―¿Vamos a saltarnos las clases o no?

―¡No puedo creer que me ignorara!

―Eso es un no.

Ymir escucha los gritos de Reiner detrás de ella. Recuerda lo importante que es mantener la salud del abuelo Fubar estable, él se enfurece mucho cuando se entera de sus escapadas de clases. Tiene que hacer lo correcto por su padre.

Grita para que el profesor no cierre los portones del colegio, ¡esta muy cerca de llegar a tiempo!.

Cuando esta a punto de entrar es jalada de su mochila hacia atrás. El profesor reprende al culpable sin mucho efecto en el estudiante.

―¡No me ignores!

―¡Suéltame cerebro de mono!

―¡No puedo creer que escaparas y me ignoraras! ¡¿Ya te volviste una niña llorona, Ymir?! ¡Solo mencioné a tu padre y te pusiste de esa manera! ¡No me imagino que pasará cuando el muera!

Reiner no ve venir el puño a su rostro hasta que es demasiado tarde y no puede esquivarlo. La sangre sale a borbotones de su nariz rota y él es tirado otra vez al suelo. Esta vez no se levanta, se queda tirado sorprendido por la magnitud del golpe.

Bertholdt grita el nombre de su amigo asustado, observa a Annie y al profesor en busca de ayuda de parte de los dos. El profesor corre al interior en busca alguien que si pueda detener a ese par, Annie podría detenerlos si quisiera pero decide dar un paso atrás.

―¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Bertholdt no es tan fuerte. Su amigo grita y ve como se abalanza contra su tía inmovilizándola en el suelo, levanta el puño en el aire cuando Ymir vuelve a golpearlo en la cara, se arrastra lejos de él y lo patea en el estomago aprovechando la posición de Reiner.

―Perra.

Toma la pierna de Ymir y con fuerza descomunal la lanza contra la pared del colegio. Si ella fuera una humana la mayoría de sus huesos estarían rotos, incluso podría estar muerta ya. Los mestizos tienen fuerza superior, también resistencia superior y acelerada regeneración gracias a la parte titán que reside en ellos, así que las heridas en la espalda comienzan a sanar inmediatamente.

La nariz de Reiner también sana con rapidez, vapor caliente aparece en la zona afectada a medida que esta se cierra y los huesos se vuelven a unir.

―Estas muerto.

El profesor irrumpe la sala de profesores con desesperación, sus colegas dejan de hacer sus quehaceres cuando lo escuchan gritar agitado lo que esta pasando en la puerta del colegio.

―¡¿Los dejaste solos?!. ―Grita el profesor de deportes.

―Y-yo no podía…

―¡Eres un inútil! ¡¿Qué pasa si llegan demasiado lejos?! ¡Ese par no sabe contenerse! ¡Podrian…

Una explosión hace temblar estrambóticamente el terreno, las ventanas explotan, el vidrio cae en el suelo como lluvia. Todo se vuelve oscuro por la sombra de dos grandes titanes afuera del colegio. El profesor de deportes quiere matar a su colega.

―Lo siento. ―Gime aterrado.

―¡No pareces mestizo, cobarde!.

La tierra vuelve a temblar, los alumnos corren por los pasillos del colegio.

―¡Los titanes son Reiner e Ymir! ¡Van a destruirlo todo si siguen peleando!.

El titán de Reiner tiene la particularidad de tener una gran armadura extremadamente dura que hace sus golpes más potentes, el titán de Ymir es más pequeño que el de Reiner pero su increíblemente rapidez y agilidad lo compensa con creces. La pelea entre dos chicos que no saben controlar su temperamento y con tales titanes solo significa la destrucción de la mitad del pueblo.

―¡Eres un inepto! Voy a hacer que te destierren. ―Amenaza el profesor de deportes antes de saltar por la ventana y morderse la mano para activar su forma titán.

Dos horas después los cuatro estudiantes están arrodillados en el patio con las manos detrás de la nuca igual que criminales.

El abuelo Fubar es sostenido por varios profesores, el agita el bastón en el aire gritando que lo suelten, quiere golpear a su nieto y a su hija por los problemas causados. El padre de Bertholdt intenta excusar a su hijo echando la culpa a Ymir, el abuelo deja de resistirse a los profesores y golpea a su sobrino en la cabeza en cambio, culpándolo de que su hijo sea tan inútil.

El padre de Annie y Reiner conversan con el director para que perdone a los adolescentes, lo que es muy difícil ya que una parte del colegio esta destruido por culpa de la pelea.

―No puede tomar esa decisión director. ¡Mi hijo no se irá del pueblo!

―No es mi decisión final, solo una de las opciones que estoy considerando, señor Braun. Soy consiente de que ellos pertenecen a familias importantes del pueblo pero deben aprender a controlarse y creo que estamos de acuerdo que aquí con la protección de sus familias es imposible.

Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner e Ymir se preocupan por las palabras del director, fueron demasiado lejos esta vez.

―¡Si sigues así, lograras que me de un ataque al corazón!. ―Grita su padre, mientras caminan a casa.

Ymir se encoge a su lado, no por miedo a su padre, es vergüenza por no controlarse y culpa por causarle molestias en el estado que se encuentra, como dice él "le puede dar un ataque al corazón". Agacha la cabeza y susurra disculpas por su comportamiento.

―Mañana tengo una reunión con el jefe y el director del colegio ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.

―¿Me van a desterrar?.

―¡Como si fuera a permitir que destierren a mi hija, tonta!

―Lo siento.

―Y deja de preocuparte por mi salud. Te lo dije, este viejo va a enterrar a medio pueblo primero.

Ella desea que tenga razón.

Una semana después, luego de discusiones, peleas, intromisiones de personas que no deben estar ahí y más discusiones, el jefe del pueblo anuncia reacio la decisión del castigo para los cuatro estudiantes:

―Irán al colegio María hasta fin de curso.

No son los castigados quienes protestan a gritos la decisión final, es el pueblo quien brama como demonios. El colegio María es un colegio de humanos perteneciente al primer anillo de la ciudad.

Nadie va a la ciudad, en toda la historia ningún mestizo jamás tuvo contacto con la raza humana antes. Incluso los humanos que traen los suministros al pueblo no pueden pasar del limite, únicamente la carga es capaz de atravesar la entrada.

¡Esta prohibido! ¡Es un tabú muy grande! Las dos razas no pueden mezclarse, así lo dice la ley en el tratado entre humanos y mestizos. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre al jefe enviarlos lejos?!. Las tres familias de los jóvenes no objetan, se cansaron de hacerlo, la decisión del jefe es irrevocable aunque eso afecte a su propio hijo.

―Desde mañana.

No saben nada más que lo básico del territorio humano, están pasmados por la idea de cruzar el límite y sin embargo una gran curiosidad los quema por dentro.

Mas tarde, cuando los reclamos cesaron, se les entregan los uniformes de su nuevo colegio. Los jóvenes se reúnen en el cruce principal de calles en la noche a escondidas de sus padres.

―No llevaremos esa porquería de uniforme.

―No tendríamos que usar es "porquería" si te hubieses calmado en primer lugar. ―Acusa Annie, que aunque muestra calma en todo momento, por dentro esta a punto de explotar.

Reiner presiona con fuerza los puños. Annie tiene toda la razón.

―Yo no quería… que pasara esto.

―¿Entonces que querías, Reiner?.

Acorralado por su amiga de la infancia, confiesa sus razones. No es un mal tipo.

―Ymir necesitaba pelear, yo se que necesitaba desquitarse.

―¿Perdón?.

―¿No es ese el estilo de un orgulloso guerrero mestizo?. ―Sonríe, flexionando los brazos―. Un oponente digno es lo que necesitaba en ese momento y… me deje llevar.

Annie presiona el puente de su nariz avergonzada de ser vista como la amiga del idiota rubio, su lógica es ridícula y no puede entenderla.

La morena ni siquiera miró al rubio mientras el confesaba sus intenciones. En cambio cuando terminó, con voz clara y tranquila dice:

―No llevaré ese uniforme de porquería.

―¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando!


End file.
